fairytailcouplesfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:PhoenixFirestorm
Welcome to Fairy Tail Couples Wiki! Welcome PhoenixFirestorm to ! Thank you for your edit to the User blog:GrAyLu Foreva!/NaLu vs. GrayLu? page and joining our wiki community. There's a lot of things to do here, so I hope that you continue sharing your time with us by contributing to the wiki. *Take a look on our ' ' to see what other editors are working on as well as where you can help. *Before you start editing, please go over our wiki's local Policies and Guidelines. This is to give you a better understanding how we handle our articles as well as what behavior is expected from you. *If you want to find out more about the wiki, check out our Wiki Guide. *For any questions and inquires, leave a message to any of our Administrators' talk page. *If you want to have a job done or join in a community effort it improving the wiki, go check on our Guilds and Teams. *If you want to meet and greet fellow editors, you can go to ' '. Please let me know if you need anything from me. Just leave a message on my talk page and I will get to you as soon as possible! Cinnamon sugar (talk) 14:04, September 10, 2015 (UTC) Image Violation 13:42, October 1, 2015 (UTC)}} Re:Image troubling If you are wondering why you got this warning even though you used a proper filename and added the fair use rationale template in the description section of the image, then the answer is very simple. You didn't properly fill up the template. We should always properly credit the image source, from the episode number to the animation studio. It not only helps visitors know what episode or chapter it came from but it also gives credit when credit is due. You can check this image as an example for images from the anime and this for images from the manga. If you have any further questions on this, feel free to message me. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 14:09, October 1, 2015 (UTC) First Forum Violation This is your first forum violation. Please be advised that, here in this wiki, we not only follow the basic forum policy that applies to all wikias but we also have our own local policy. Both of these policies emphasizes the same thing, "Be nice and treat people with respect," or in other words, "Do not attack other users personally through insults, defame, and abuse". There will come a time when another user will not agree with you, which happens a lot to us shippers with our different OTPs, but we still need to be civil and be open minded to them. We do not completely shut them down or as I quote in one of your posts called them "stupid". You can hate on a character and you can hate on the ship but please do note hate the fandom. These are real people just like you and me. They can actually be hurt from such a behavior from you. Please show them the respect they deserve and the kind of respect you wish to receive from them as well. Please be careful the next time you post in the forum. Thank you. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 17:15, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Re:There was a vandaliser Thanks for the notification. The user has been blocked. ( ´•౪•`) [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 13:15, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Re:Yet another vandal Hey! Thanks for the heads up. The user has already been blocked. (￣▽￣)/ [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 11:54, November 27, 2016 (UTC) Re:Same user is back for more vandalism Yeah... I saw edit... I had to block the user for a longer period of time... (⇀‸↼‶) [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 13:58, December 5, 2016 (UTC) Re:Fandom user spamming I apologize for the delay. I was really busy with work. I can only visit the site once in awhile. _:(´□`」 ∠):_ The user has been blocked as you have recommended and the page in question has been protected for a short period of time. Thank you for informing about the bad edits. ヾ(´▽｀;)ゝ [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 12:28, January 1, 2018 (UTC) Just so you know, I was about to undo my edit on the NatZa page. I've been off this wiki for a while, and completely forgot what defines sem-canon and fanon on this wiki. Ltmaroon57 (talk) 16:07, May 17, 2018 (UTC) Fair Enough PhoenixFirestorm (talk) 21:33, May 17, 2018 (UTC) Ummm... That message was directed to Cinnomon. Unless, you're using two accounts. Sorry, sorry. I just realized. I was just so busy lately that I thought the emailed notification was directed to me. PhoenixFirestorm (talk) 22:05, May 18, 2018 (UTC) Re:The Vandaliser is here again Thanks for the heads up as well as undoing the vandalism while I wasn't around. The user has been temporarily blocked from the wiki. Thanks again!! ヾ(＾∇＾) [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 07:11, June 9, 2018 (UTC) Re:Fan vandalises again Yeah... I had to protect the page just to prevent any further vandalism... (ó﹏ò｡) [[User:Cinnamon sugar|'Cinnamon Sugar' ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 13:56, June 11, 2018 (UTC) Inasmuch as I would like to permanently block the person, the wiki does not recommend it. Rather they prefer a shorter sentence for the violation. I believe this is because an IP address may have multiple user and we cannot target the specific entity that is causing all this. What I can do for now is to block the IP address for a longer period of time as well as implement a range block that prevent users using a similar IP address to edit during the duration of the block. I also protected the page to only allow edits to be made by registered users. [[User:Cinnamon sugar|'Cinnamon Sugar' ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 08:44, July 22, 2018 (UTC) Ok that's great, thanks. PhoenixFirestorm (talk) 09:01, July 22, 2018 (UTC) I see. I was not aware of that. Thank you! Ltmaroon57 (talk) 19:23, August 7, 2018 (UTC) Yeah... I saw the same edits and editor again... Blocked the user and protected the page for longer period of time. If you have any suggestions for the Erza and Lucy page, I am open to it. Thanks again! [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 13:32, November 25, 2018 (UTC)